


Greyback injures remus

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M, Tw:injury, tw:blood, tw:mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Anonymous asked:PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ can you do one where Greyback injures Remus in a game? The teams reactions and stuff. Angst lol
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Greyback injures remus

**Author's Note:**

> ANON YOU’RE REVIVING THE ANGST WRITER IN ME!!!! (although i do believe this is a lot less angsty than you might have imagined, I apologise) sorry this took so long but it was so. much. fun!!! thank you so so much for the ask! 
> 
> as always all credits to the fantastic @lumosinlove !!
> 
> (all TWs are in the tags, so please read with caution!)

The last thing Remus remembered was those menacing yellow eyes glaring at him in predatory hunger before he was slammed into the boards, his head smashing back into his helmet, his body screaming in pain at the hard crunch of gear against gear. 

Time slowed down and ground to a halt 

“Can’t get away from me that easy, Lupin” greyback growled, his rancid breath warming Remus’s frigid skin. Fenrir dug his skate in, and Remus could’ve sworn he heard something crunch in his ankle. “You better watch your back”

Greyback pushed off with a final shove against Remus’s mangled ankle, snarling victoriously as he left. 

Without Fenir’s weight to hold him steady, Remus’s knees gave way, and he crumpled to the frigid ice with a choked sob. 

The crowd became a visceral, living thing, roaring at Greyback. Even the fans decked out in black and yellow jerseys pounded at the boards, raging at the vengeful outlier on their team. Remus barely registered it, his movements too slow, the noises faded and distant as though being heard through water

Remus could do little but sit on the ice, his heart a thunderous beat in his chest. He raised his hand to see where he’d sliced it open on his skate, the blood pooling in his palm like a handful of rubies. 

His movements were so slow, like he was dragging his hand through honey instead of air.

Remus blinked, his breath a veritable hurricane around him. Strange how blood always seemed so surreal on the ice. His heart thumped loudly in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to get his head on straight.

A sudden hand on his shoulder startled his eyes open, time going back to its normal speed with a snap. 

The sounds around him sharpened abruptly, the roaring of the crowd, the slide of skates on ice, the whistling of the referees slammed into him like a wave, assaulting his senses. 

“Mon Loup, mon amour. Regardez-moi. Je t’ai eu. Je suis ici.” 

Remus tipped his head back to look at Sirius. Everything came into blinding focus. Sirius’s mercury eyes blazed with a barely controlled fury, the hard set of his jaw telling Remus the extent of his rage. 

Remus just swallowed, his body not cooperating with his mind’s orders to form words. He felt a distant tug of shock when he saw Leo on the red line, ripping into Greyback with a fury he had never seen before. Fenrir had an inch or so on Leo, but the rookie was faster, ducking and throwing punches faster than greyback could move. 

Remus turned, finding Bliz standing near the bench with Fleury, yelling scathing comments across the ice while the crowd egged them on. 

Remus’s heart all but stopped when he saw a particularly harsh blow from Fenrir catch on Leo’s shoulder. 

Kasey was on him in an instant, decking Greyback around his exposed head, Fenrir’s head snapping back sickly as he fell to the ice. 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ touch our goalie” Kasey slammed his fist into the side of Fenrir’s face, teeth flying out as blood splattered. 

Amidst all the commotion, Remus hadn’t even realised that the team had gathered around him, Sirius kneeling on the ice, his hand a gentle weight on Remus’s knee.

“Loops? You with us?” Finn asked, reaching out a hand to help him get up. 

“Yeah, Harz, you aren’t gonna get rid of me that easy.” Remus rasped, grabbing onto Finn’s palm and letting him tug him upright. “I do think I have a mild concussion, though.” 

“Jeez Loops, you had us worried there for a sec,” James laughed, thumping him on the back gently. 

Remus laughed, bumping their fists together as he skated past them all. “Somebody get Blizzard and Nutty off of Greyback before he ends up dead.” Loops called over his shoulder. “Or worse, they could get benched.” 

Logan grinned, letting a little of the savage ecstasy show as he skated off to help the refs separate the three of them. (and if he snuck in a quick uppercut before he dragged Kase and Leo away, nobody had to know) 

Remus felt a sudden surge of love for his team as they followed him to the bench, making sure he was alright before they skated onto the ice, their anger honing into something sharper; fuel to win this game.

Remus smiled, heading over to the team medic to get himself checked out before cheering on his boys. 

~~

Needless to say, they won. Loops cheered, having been reassured that his head would be alright in a week or so. Fleury even came up after the game to check in on Remus, conspiratorially letting him know that this little ‘incident’ may well be the ammunition they needed to finally kick greyback off. They’d been trying for months, but this may well be the last straw. Remus grinned, congratulating him on a game well played and knocking their fists together before Fleury skated back to his own side. 

Remus went back to his own locker room, checking in on both Leo and Kasey, only stopping when the team collectively reminded him that he wasn’t the medic anymore, he was one of them, and that he should sit down and let them take care of him for a change. 

Remus chuckled, waving the words away as he tipped Leo’s head back to get a better look at his shoulder, gently probing the muscle with his fingers, a slight bruise already colouring his pale skin. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Logan growled, his fingers fluttering gently across the red-blue skin. 

“Oh, not without me you aren’t” Olli yelled, tugging his skates off. 

“Yeah! Ain’t nobody messing with our loops!” Timmy cheered, the sound muffled by the jersey he was tugging off his head. 

“Och, you guys need to calm down and celebrate a brilliant game,” Remus said, though his cheeks flushed slightly at all the attention. 

But even then he knew that he’d do the same for any of them, because after all, he was a lion, and a Lion takes care of his pride. 


End file.
